A Mother's Requiem
by Shudderfly23
Summary: "Persy?" North's deep voice rumbled with concern verging on the edge of fear. This woman held all that he and all other living creatures knew in balance. If she were frightened, then something was very seriously wrong. "North... My planet, my life-source... Is dying." A story about Earth's young guardian and the lengths she'll go to in order to protect the ones she loves. JackXOC
1. The Growing Darkness

**Hi guys! I think I'll edit this at least a hundred more times before I am satisfied with it! I can't believe all of the positive feedback this story has gotten so far :) To my followers, reviewers and favorite-ers THANK YOU! You make this writing thing a whole lot more fun. This chapter is basically and introduction to the character and her powers... Kind of... Hope you guys continue to enjoy :) Next chapter will out no later than tomorrow.**

* * *

Her footsteps crunched lightly into the fresh blanket of snow that covered her path through the woods. Frost had been here, and recently too. The newest guardian had not forgotten his duties despite all of the commotion of the past months. She ran her hand over the cold bark of the sleeping tree next to her, feeling its warm buzz of energy in response on her fingertips. A small, faint glow emanated from where she touched and then quickly faded back into the tree's center. '_How sweet_.' She thought, '_You awaken from your sleep just to greet me little sapling_.' She smiled warmly at her dear friend. She loved all living things, but none so much as the trees. The trees who gave her their power, fed her their energy and loomed over her protectively. She smiled up at the young oak and continued on her path, growing sleepy in the sun's warm rays.

Winter was a time of rest and rejuvenation normally. A time when she could retire into her abode and ready for spring. But this season brought her heart no peace for rest, not with the looming darkness that dwelt within it. The fear seemed to emanate from the soil beneath her feet and creep it's way up her spine. What was more frightening was that she could not control the thing that was happening hard as she tried. No this was a darkness she had never faced before, and she had no rest from it. She was quietly desperate for help, for a small amount of comfort from the plague that was draining her of life. Why was this happening? '_Perhaps North could give me answers_,' she thought, _'he knows most of the happenings around the world_._ He would be aware if the humans were harming me __somehow._' Perhaps he had some words to comfort her growing distress.

A soft sigh sounded from behind her and thawed her heart for a moment, it was an all to recognizable noise and a welcome distraction from the eerie silence of the sleeping woods. She turned to find one of her closest companions behind her, a dazzling white beast she called a kirin. He bore the body and head of a stallion and the horns of a stag. His long legs were graced with the split hooves of a goat and had a long silky beard, mane and tail. She called him Thanies and he was among the wisest in the world though he could not speak.

"My old friend..." She cooed to him and pressed her lips into his soft muzzle. Thanies had been her friend and confidant for a little over six centuries now. He knew the world and all of it's mysteries nearly as well as she did. He was there to carry her through the many devastations the earth had amassed since the humans short existence on her home. Yet he would also disappear for many years at a time for reasons unknown to her.

"I have missed you, but as it turns out I am the one who must leave you now. I seek help from my fellow guardians, for I fear my planet is sending me a warning." She sighed deeply, placing her forehead against his and rubbing her nose through his silken forelock. "I will return to you shortly, until then, watch over these woods." He blew air through his nostrils, and gave a light nicker. She smiled at him, looking fondly into his warm brown eyes before taking the deep breath. She breathed in and in and in until she was taller than the trees. She stretched out her arms until they expanded into the air like massive clouds that dragged behind her. This method of travel was preferred, for soon she was high in the stratosphere where the angels of this world's afterlife flew. She never saw them of course, for the duty of watching over them was not hers. But they loomed about, watching the world below them as she did now. North's palace was at the center-most top of the planet where fridged ice reigned the country and no living tree could be found for miles. She thought it rather lonely and desolate, but supposed it ideal for a man who was not wishing to be found. The cold seeped into her skin as she exhaled the wind from her body and landed swiftly on the grandly lit front doorstep of North's palace.

No introductions were needed, all here at the palace knew and welcomed her as a dear friend. The heavy doors groaned open in slight protest against the cold, revealing a massive bustle throughout the brightly lit halls of the workshop. All around her was the sound of the yeti's rushed footsteps, hammers and saws and the endless hum of voices echoing against the tall glass ceilings. Christmas was only four days away after all, she wondered if North could spare any precious time he had left to comfort her troubled heart. She smiled at the cheerful yetis that hurried passed her as she roamed the hallways connecting the workshops looking for North. Finally, after a few minutes she heard his racous laughter bellowing from the northern hall containing one of his private offices. A smile graced her lips and she pranced further down the halls, knocking on the intricate door once she reached it.

"Yes, yes come in!" He sounded slightly irritated, but the was to be expected after all. Upon a hesitant entry she found North scrambling through a large stack of paperwork, puffing on a small wooden pipe and looking as agitated as he sounded.

"Forgive my unannounced arrival friend, but I have come to seek counsel for my troubled heart." North sputtered for a moment, catching his pipe as it fell from his mouth. He turned to meet the loveliest gaze of the Earth's Mother, she was looking frailer than usual. Her radiant light dimmed slightly, the earthy tan color pigmenting her skin had paled and her auburn hair that fell to her waist was drying up. What an incredible surprise to find her here, and during the winter time none the less!

"My dearest Persy, I had no idea! Please forgive my tone and come inside! Sit, sit, sit!" He hopped out of his chair, all aggravation gone from his appearance. She smiled and glided over to a free chair, sinking gratefully into it. "You aren't looking like yourself dear friend. Tell me what is troubling you."She sighed, of course he noticed her deteriorated state. What awful news she had for him, and so close to his wonderful holiday too. He would hate her for telling him in such a manner. He placed his warm cup of tea into her hands as he sat across from her. All of the joyfull surprise of her presence was gone from his face, replaced by concern for her growing discomfort.

"It's the planet North... I've neglected this problem for to long. I've been trying to repair it on my own... But I am failing." Her voice cracked slightly. She was failing her dearest home, the living entity that she shared a symbiotic relationship for a little over 4 millenia with. A thing she loved so very dearly she would sacrifice all to keep it spinning...

"Persy?" North's deep voice rumbled with concern verging on the edge of fear. This woman held all that he and all other living creatures knew in balance. If she were frightened, then something was very seriously wrong.

"North... My planet, my life-source... Is dying."


	2. Northern Lights and Hot Tea

**The second chapter is here :) I don't know guys, me being a perfectionist and all... I just don't know if it flows nice. What do you think? To all of the ones who have given me love thank you x infinity! I love your feedback and I will strive to improve!**

* * *

"Persy... This is very serious thing you say." North leaned back in his chair with a huff, anxiety clenching around his heart. She, and the earth, were dying? "What does this mean for the children? For the humans? For us...?" She shook her head, tears threatening to spill over the rims of her eyelashes.

"I don't know North... I'm so sorry! I've let this go on for far to long before coming for help. It is my fault." She felt her chest split in half like a massive fault line, shaking her down to the core. "I never thought it possible for the Earth to die, not while I myself could sustain her. But there is something else out there that is throwing her out of balance. Something that is hurting her like a sickness and slowly draining her life away." She brought her face out of her hands to look at North's. His big blue eyes were wide alright, but not with wonder. This was fear, and it was rightly felt. She had never feared anything before save for the well-being of her friends. She had never once feared for her life.

"You have looked after this planet successfully since it's existence dear. It is not suddenly your fault for needing help. You said yourself, it is something you can not control." North took her hands in his own, the fear in his eyes now replaced with burning determination. If she could choose only one thing to love about North, it was his solid courage. She was right to come to him first, he already was giving her hope.

"We will gather the others here, we will find a way to fight this sickness Persy. I will not let this earth and her protector fade away while I still have breath in me. Come!" North stood and pulled her up with him. He burst through the doors of his workshop and into the corridors, the yetis looked up at him from their work with concern over their master's demeanor. She did her best to keep her back straight as he did, to remain collected. She was, after all, the life giver. The one all others turned to when times were desperate.  
North stepped into his elevator and descended to the first floor while she leaped over the railing after him. The yetis gaped as the fabric of her dress expanded into fluid like expansions of her arms that slowed her descent into a gentle landing on her toes. She had no time to smile at them as she would always do. She followed North to the Globe where the circle of the guardians eblem was tiled into the floor next to her.

She was not technically one of them. It was not her job to protect the children after all, it was her job to protect their home. That did not mean she did not care for the humans, in fact that's what made her so close to the guardians. For they knew better than any the happenings of the human world, and if something was going on that was damaging her, she was confident they would know. North twisted a large handle and pushed it down, creating a dazzling burst of light from it. She looked at the sky and couldn't help but smile at the performance. The northern lights burst forward and splayed out like long graceful ribbons rippling in the wind.  
"North.." She exhaled, placing a hand lightly on top of his, "I can not thank you enough." He smiled down at her, so small for playing such a big role. It gave him courage to see her look up at him now with hope in her eyes and her heart less heavy.

"Come my dear. The Guardians will arrive in their own time. Sit by the fire and have some drink." She chuckled, he must have know less about her than she thought.

"Fire weakens me if I come into close contact with it North. But I will gladly join you for a drink." North blushed a little and chuckled too. He led her over across the workshop to a small bar and pulled the chair farthest from the fire out for her. She sat down, eying the fireplace warily. Fire ate through earth and sucked up valuable oxygen. It polluted the air with woodsy smoke, she learned long ago to distrust it.  
Her thoughts were turning to darker things now so instead she turned her attention to North, watching him closely as he worked. She never really drank anything for she was not sustained by such things, but the few drinks she had tasted in her lifetime had proven a pleasant experience. Therefore when he placed the piping hot cup of tea in front of her she took a tentative sip and sighed into it. The liquid was dark and bitter with a touch of earthy sweetness. It tasted of spring almost, of flowers and fresh life and she had to admit that it was a lovely sensation.  
"It is a special blend of tea I shipped from India. Good, no?" Before she could respond the floor beside her began to sink away until a small hole had formed, promptly spitting out a long eared and bushy tailed guardian. She startled at the sudden appearance of -

"Bunny! So good to see you again, and so soon!" He turned to look at him, a signature smirk gracing his whiskers. "This oughtta be good." His witty remark was caught in his throat though as soon as he noticed the small girl sitting quite delicately in the chair beside him. His eyes widened, the bringer of spring and new life sat before him now sipping on a cup of tea. He bowed,

"Persephone. What a lovely sight to see." Her and Bunny shared a special love for growing things and springtime. They had crossed paths before on occasion but only became acquainted during the terrible battle of 1887. The guardians (the only 3 at the time) called on her for help against a deadly foe. A titan who was released to the waters of Huang He by a dark force serving Death. So many lives lost, and years of repair on her part to restore balance to that part of the world. A tragedy she would never forget.

"You may call me Persy of course Bunny. It is truly a pleasure to see you again, and in such good health." She chuckled and placed a hand delicately on his chubby cheek. He had fattened up for the winter she'd guessed. A rift of golden sand passed between them just then and wound around her head in a mesmerizing manner. Her heart warmed instantly at the sight of Sandy. He stood before her in all of his short golden glory with a never fading smile on his face. He was the oldest of the five guardians, and by far the most powerful. She dipped her hand into the tendril of sand winding around her head, smiling at the petals that sprung from. They shimmered gold around her before dissipating again.

"My friend, it has been to long since I've seen you." Sandy nodded at her before his gaze turned up towards North, surely he wondered why he had been summoned again so soon. North's smile faded as he met his friend's gaze,

"Persy and I have grave news for you my friends. I would like to wait for Tooth and Jack before we discuss it as I would rather not have to explain twice." Bunny threw a questioning look towards the small woman, if Persy were coming to them for help then something was wrong in a big way. It was then that Bunny took in her beaten appearance, her eyes were tired and weary and her light was dimmed considerably. He scooped up one of her fragile looking hands and warmed them between his paws,

"Persy, what's happening?" He asked quietly, "Are you ill love?" She looked at him sadly before shaking her head. It was not the time to tell him, nor was she sure she should tell them everything just yet... The silence between the small party was broken by the thundering raucous of the grand doors slamming open. There was a small commotion coming from the north corridors sounding like the hollering of yetis. Bunnymund smirked, dropping her hands from his paws and taking a protective stance in front of her.

"Frost's arrived." No sooner than the words escaped his whiskers did a frozen boy come gliding down to the main level in a gust of arctic air. He bore entrancing silver hair and bright blue eyes that were not so very different from North's. She found herself staring in an embarrassing manner as he sauntered over to North, kicking his staff up over his shoulder and catching it behind his back.  
"You called?" ...

* * *

**I know I'm being slow, but I don't want to rush this thing :) It's torture for me too. Will they find out who's responsible for the Earth's demise? And will Jack Frost behave himself around Bunnymund? WHO WILL SAVE THE PLANET? Thanks for reading...**


	3. You Will Respect Me

**Well here's the third chapter! (Duh!) And I'm actually quite pleased with it if I do say so myself. As always feed back and critique are always appreciated (And very much enjoyed!) I hope you guys continue to like it!**

* * *

Persy peeked from around Bunny, placing a comforting hand on his furry shoulder. "You needn't fear for me silly rabbit. He is only a boy." She meant her words as nothing other than a statement of fact. Though she could tell already though that the boy's pride had been hurt. Jack Frost shot a glare towards the small woman who questioned his stature. She did not have much room to talk, her frame was smaller than his! How did she know if he should be feared or not? Certainly she was no match, she was tiny!

Though he would admit what no other could deny... She was something to behold, long and lean with built muscles beneath honey gold skin that shimmered lightly against the glow of the fire. Auburn hair that fell in gentle waves down to her waist and was adorned with small trinkets. Her cheekbones rose high and fell into a gently sculpted jaw that held up a small, thick pair of red tainted lips. Her eyes were the most stunning of all of her features though, their irises glittering like cut and polished diamonds with a large pupil in their center and framed with thick black lashes. How pretty she was as far as pretty was concerned.

North cleared his throat, pulling the young boy out of his rather rude stare. He noticed the challenging look on their faces, they were sizing eachother up now, for they had silently insulted one another with their passive aggressive nature.

"So you are here young friend, quite an entrance I must say." North implored, attempting to break the silent dispute between the two.

"Well you know, it's no magic sack portal." He smirked, looking up at North now. "Who's the newbie?" He implied.

"Watch your tongue Frost!" The bunny nearly spat his name out, "You are speaking to a goddess. The very one who holds the Earth up on it's hinges, so learn some manners and quick!" Jack was almost insulted at his fellow guardian's mood shift, last they had met he thought they left on rather good terms. He raised his hands up in surrender,

"Cool your ears Easter Bunny, I was only curious." He peered around the Rabbit's belly to look at her, offering a small smile to ease some tension "What's your name?" She placed a gentle hand on Bunny's shoulder, guiding him off to the side of her so that she may speak to him properly. Bunnymund had told her about this boy, who in his short 300 years on her earth had managed to make enemies with Easter's harbinger.

"It's Persephone. You must forgive Bunny, we share a love for spring and growing things. He is one of my closest friends and fiercest protectors." He smirked up at Bunnymund who wore a less agitated look on his face thanks to her compliments.

"Well how come we haven't met before, Ms...?" She huffed out of mock frustration, but in truth she could not deny his teasing charm. His playful banter made her heart flutter in a way that she had not felt in a very long time.

"Persephone... But you may call me Persy if you so wish. I understand four syllable words are hard to comprehend at such a young age." She kept her tone light and chuckled at his deflated expression. "And if you must know, we have met before. Many times in fact, for The Man on the Moon never chooses a guardian that I am unaware of. I have seen you here and there throughout your few centuries." He looked at her with confusion scrawled upon his handsome features.

"Well then why haven't I seen you?" She smiled up at him. What a silly thing he was, and far to curious for his own good.

"Because," she looked into the center-most portion of those icy blue eyes, "you weren't looking for me." It was her nature to remain unseen unless one really chose to look. Only then could they see her beauty, see the marvels she unfolded around them... His confused eyes went slightly wide as he mentally digested her words, and they both remained that way for a moment, staring into each other's hypnotic eyes. Silver diamonds and chilly blue ice. Their trance was broken as Tooth burst into the room all energy and smiles as she always was.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm so late, busy night in Europe!" She flitted down to Persephone, holding a surprised expression on her colorful face. Surely she was not expecting Mother Nature at the pole. Not during winter when she was normally tucked away beneath the earth's surface gathering strength for spring.

"Tooth, how good it is to see you again. You are looking radiant as always my friend." Tooth smiled and blushed lightly at the compliment granted by such a powerful being.

"Oh Persy!" She giggled, "What on earth are you doing here?" Persephone's face darkened slighty,

"I'm glad you asked Tooth, now that we are all gathered here... I have grave news to tell you. I come to you five because you are in close contact with the humans." She looked over to North with a mortified expression, continuing when he gave her a nod. "As much as it pains me to say this... I... I have failed this planet. She is in danger, from what I can not be certain. She... she is dying." Persy took a deep breath before continuing.

"And I am wondering if the Humans could be responsible. I have not visited civilization in nearly 200 years, I am frightened to. For whenever I get to close I am substantially weakened, and what is most troubling is I do not know by what. It has made it harder and harder to bring spring time around to the human's abode. Therefore the planet is doing most of the work herself. She is weakening friends, there is a sickness running through her that I can not identify. I therefore can not treat it, and can not offer her a cure. And as a result... The sickness will consume her and she will pass away. All that is good and green will pass away with her as well, until all that remains is a dried up rock. The atmosphere will dissipate, animals and humans will vanish. And I would join them in that fate, for the moment the earth stops breathing. So do I..."

A small tear fell down her cheek as the guardians stood before her in utter shock. North quietly walked up behind her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"My friends it is up to us once again to save our planet. The lives of all living things depend on it, our lives included..." North gazed from left to right at his fearful companions, even the ever sarcastic and fun loving Jack Frost was silenced.

"What do we do?" Tooth whispered, Distress was clear on her pretty face. Persephone longed to reach out and comfort her, but it was impossible when she herself felt the fear creeping it's way through her ancient veins.

"We must find out who is responsible Tooth, once we know our enemy then we can proceed to a plan of action." She said, becoming surprised when Jack interfered.

"The humans are not our enemy! And I will not fight against them..." Thoughts of his dearest friend Jamie popped into his head then. Jamie did not deserve punishment! And he would be damned if he were to bring harm to the one thing he was charged to watch over. North stepped in to sooth the situation,

"Nobody said the humans were the enemy Jack, you must calm down." Jack didn't waver, standing offensively towards Persephone with a glare in his eyes.

"Our job is to Protect. The. Children... I won't have anything to do with-" Persephone had had enough! She gathered energy in her core until it flowed over and escaped her form like a small explosion, sending a massive shock wave surging through the pole and effectively silencing the unruly boy. Her eyes glowed now like the moon itself and her voice was deep with a threat.

"Do not test me Jack Frost, you forget who you speak to!" She saw Bunnymund smirk from the corner of her eye as she reprimanded the boy.

"I will not harm the humans directly! But know that if they are destroying the home that I built for them, that I invited them to live within, they will have consequences! Whether those consequences come from my hand or their own is yet to be seen..." Her eyes began to dim as she sunk slowly back down to the floor. The anger dissipated from her voice and left behind a ragged exhaustion in it's place. She sighed, letting another tear fall from her eye as she sank to the floor in defeat...

"I would never hurt the humans, it is not in my nature to take life. Only to give it..." She placed her head in one hand and the other on the floor to support herself. Jack felt a wave of guilt hit his tummy as he watched Bunny lift her up off the floor and wipe a tear from of her cheek. He spoke quietly to her,

"Don't you fret Persy. We'll find out what's happening to you and the earth. We will defeat whatever darkness lingers in her, just as we always have. I promise." He watched Persy smile up at Bunny and was almost envious. All he had been able to elicit out of her was anger, and it visibly upset the others... He couldn't seem to get anything right around her.

Sandy noticed Jack's plight and floated noiselessly over to him, offering a soothing smile. He knew Jack was still new to the game the guardians played. He did not act as seriously as he should, nor did he possess a diplomatic approach to issues. All of these things were learned in time and Sandy knew that he would get it someday. He was still a boy after all, and he always would be. Sandy didn't know if it were a blessing or a curse...

* * *

**Uh oh! Is snow cone jealous? And this is veering oddly towards a bunny romance... This will be fixed in the next chapter! I will update soon lovelies I promise!**


	4. She Responds

**Well friends we're getting to the romance finally. Love at first sight? Not so much, but I never liked love at first sight anyway. Tell me what you think and suggest! Also I am going to recommend the music that I listen to as I write certain parts. When approaching the end of this chapter, I suggest you go to youtube, type in Davy Jones' Music Box and play it in the background for a more enriching experience! Loves!**

* * *

The room settled down as the Guardians talked about the issue quietly amongst themselves. Persy noticed Jack looking rather sullen, leaning against his staff lost in his own thoughts. She openly stared at him now, taking in his tall willowy frame. She was particularly envious of his snowy white hair, how lovely and clean it looked against his pale complexion. His lips were a pale pink, and his jaw was sharp and defined. A handsome specimen, not that she had not seen attractive humans before. She had in fact seen many attractive men in her long life. But it wasn't his pyhsical appearance that drew her to him, it was his demeanor.  
Everytime she spotted Jack he was with the children, he loved them. He was always up to mischief for fun's sake, and fun was what he was best at. His heart was not weighed down by much for it was the heart of a child's. Simple and clean. She was pulled out of her staring promptly by North.

"Persy, we will do all that we can for you... Even if it means repercussions for the humans. Just please-" Persy cut him off,

"North, I will never harm the children. Nor will I harm the adults. I want this to be as peaceful as it can possibly be. And besides, we don't know if the humans are behind this yet. Perhaps a malignant force remains here on that could be manipulating them some how... I don't know, that is why you five must discover this for me." She gave a long sigh before continuing, "Nothing can be done at this second of course. Christmas must continue on schedule, and I must return to my wood and rest if Spring is to come to the northern continents." She was feeling beyond tired at this point, it was nearly three weeks past her bedtime and without the anxiety keeping her antzy she would soon fall into sleep.

"When I awaken in March I will return to you, I would prefer to meet in the warren if it is not a great burden. For springtime always begins in the warren." Bunny practically beamed at the idea of seeing Persy in his warren again.

"Of course, I think that's a splendid idea!" Bunny exclaimed, already excited to get back and make preperations. Persy smiled at her dearest friend, looking up to the other guardians who nodded in approval.

"Then I shall part for now if you don't mind, lest I fall into sleep and spend winter at the pole. I wish you the best of luck on your holiday my dear friend." She floated lightly up to plant a small kiss on his cheek.  
"I can not thank you all enough for what you are doing for me. I have unyielding faith in you." North watched her with concern as her light began to dim dramatically and her eyes drooped. Perhaps she should be escorted back in the sleigh to save her strength.

"Persy, let me take you back in my sleigh. You look so tired my dear." She shook her head at his kind offer.

"You are needed desperately here North. I promise you I'll make it back safely." North looked down at her in concern.

"I can escort her back, if she doesn't mind of course..." Jack offered nervously, a shot at redemption was always worth taking. The guardians all looked at Jack, then to North who who in turn looked reluctant. They had not forgotten his last stint when charged with returning a girl to her home. Sandman tapped North's leg, nodding up at him in encouragement.

"Persy?" North asked, the relunctance still heavy in his voice. She smiled sleepily up at him, despite his headstrong outburst she was more than willing to give him a second chance.

"That sounds lovely North, but I can honestly make it myself. You needn't trouble yourself." She followed the sentence up with an impressive yawn. Jack couldn't help but smile at the young woman as she stretched lightly and sent him a sleepy smile in return.

"Well go now if you are going, before she gets any sleepier!" North lightly reprimanded the boy. He gave him a hearty slap on the back before heading down the hall to his workshop. "Until spring my friend!" He called over his shoulder. She smiled, giving bunny a small kiss on the cheek in farewell before raising her arms up to take flight. She took the deep breath, spreading her arms out like graceful wings and burst into the air. She admitted making a show out of it really, the sound effects and burst of light were not all necessarry. It left an impression though as she made her way out of the grand doors and high up into the atmosphere. The fabric of her dress billowed and expanded further and further until she resembled something like a cloud.

"Whoa, wait up sleepy head!" She turned to smile at the boy, gliding gracefully along behind her. She swooped down and around him, creating a massive ribbon-like spiral that wound slowly his his small figure before leveling beside him. He was awestruck admitedly, long fluid like wings replaced her arms and her sculpted torso stuck out like that of a prideful eagle. She banked to the left and continued climbing higher, her wings continuing to grow and grow unti he could no longer see the sky above him. Only what looked like massive waves of water gliding steadily along behind her.

"Wow..." He whispered, running his staff along the fluid like substance. She began giggling above him,

"Jack you little imp! Stop that, it tickles me awfully!" She swooped down suddenly and surrounded him with her atmosphere. Rolling waves of water encircled him in a mesmerizing way, he noticed small orbs of light swimming around inside of her. How incredible it was! She was there suddenly, right in front of him glowing gold like Sandy and spreading her wings out. The glowing orbs inside the liquid burst and spread throughout her until all he could see was a dazzling gold world around him.

He felt like he was swimming in a dream... Her laughter filled all the empty spaces and before he could react she exploded away with so much force it sent him cartwheeling downwards. He regained his composure and shot up like a bullet to catch the dazzling fire bird who now glowed and sparkled like the sun. She was still laughing when he caught up to her.

"You think that's funny, huh?" He laughed as he caught up to her. She looked down at him now, eyes glowing gold like the rest of her and smiling so radiantly. His heart clenched up, never had he seen such magic, never had he witnessed such a powerful beauty. She remained staring at him until her eyes returned to normal and the light slowly faded out of her until she was all dark waters again.

"You bring out the worst in me little sprite." She chuckled, swooping down into the tree tops and slowly shrinking until her toes touched the ground. Jack followed of course, tipping his staff up as he landed next to her.

"How did you do that?" He was still recovering from the incredible display of gold and light. She smiled sadly at the snowy ground,

"Nature is capable of infinite beauty Jack, she has so very much to offer if people would only look for it..." She trailed off, placing a hand against the same young willow tree she had before she left for the pole sometime earlier. The trunk lit up around her hand once more, buzzing with life and warmth.

"Nature is alive, she responds to you though sometimes we do not notice. Let me show you." She grabbed his hand tentatively, it was the first physical contact they shared. He was shocked at the incredible warmth and the small surge of energy that crept up his arm and into his heart. She knelt down and placed his hand into the snow, melting it through to expose the sleeping grass beneath it.

"Focus on the earth beneath your fingertips. Feel her move beneath you, feel her energy." She had her eyes closed he noticed and so he did the same. Feeling the energy flow back out of him through his fingertips.

"Look..." She whispered directly into his ear, it sent a shiver down his spine and when he opened his eyes hers were all he could see. They slowly traveled down to his hand and his did the same, and there where their hands laid there was grass as green as grass could get growing between their fingers.

"You see?" She whispered, "She responds..." Jack had no air in his lungs, no coherent thought in his mind to answer. The sound of soft steps in the snow is what interrupted his stupor as a large white creature approached him. He had never seen the likes of it before in his life, it was a massive horse upon first sight until he notice the large antlers jutting from his skull...

"Ahhh Thanies, just in time." She sighed, glancing at Jack with a torn expression. She was dumbfounded herself by the feelings radiating in her chest... "I must leave you now Jack Frost. Thanies will take care of me from here... I can not thank you enough for the concern you expressed to me." He still could not respond, only stare with his mouth slightly agape. Her hand left his with a wanton smile on her lips and she swiftly climbed onto the horned creature's back.

"You will return for me in the spring won't you?" She asked slyly, "Perhaps I would like to be escorted more often..." She left him no time to answer as Thanies snorted loudly then kicked up snow as he galloped by. Jack sputtered and rose to his feet, shaking the snow from his hair. He still could not find the air to speak even as she disappeared into the trees, leaving him staring after her with a strange longing...

"Wow..."

* * *

**Well there you have it! Persy is teaching Jack how to communicate with the earth! How sweet.**


	5. Dark Enchantments

**Alright guys, this is where it gets kind of dark and serious and we find that Thanies (by the way his name is pronounced Tahn-ee-us) isn't what we originally thought he was. We also find out that there are darker sides to great power. In the next Chapter I'll explain in detail her origins and the origins of the first born four. If you can't tell I'm super into nerdy things like fairy-tales and mythology. Enjoy!**

* * *

Persephone almost found herself wanting to turn back as Jack disappeared from her line of sight. A strange welling in her chest bubbled over and she laughed loudly, the forest tinkling in response. Thanies snorted beneath her once more as they continued to gallop towards her resting place. He obviously took no delight in such feelings, to old and wise for childish antics like sudden onset infatuation.

"Come now Thanies, he isn't so bad. I dare say I feel young again." She chuckled again, her heart surprisingly light even after the encounter at the pole. It seemed impossible anything could be wrong now, not while her chest glowed with this strange happiness... They reached their destination before she could ponder it further. Thanies slowed to a trot, pacing around the small hill before stopping. Persy yawned and slid off of his back like water, landing fluidly on the ground before him. The exhaustion reared it ugly head again and she stumbled slightly, the glowing in her chest fading once again. She placed her head on his,

"Keep these woods safe for me," She planted a kiss on his muzzle, "until spring, my friend." And with that she flowed noiselessly over to the small hill, sighed, and melted into the earth. Jack, being the impish boy he was, watched from above and gasped lightly. He had followed her here from high above to avoid detection. He felt the guilt trickle into his chest once more as he realized this was a secret place that very few knew about. It couldn't be helped though, Jack was ever mischievous.

He waited for the white creature to leave, which was some time later, before gliding down to the small hill where she rested. He stared, wondering how it was all possible. It was all certainly strange to the boy who was new to this type of magic. Why didn't he and the other guardians have powers like this? And what was so special about this forest anyway? He tipped his staff over, touching the brown grass. But instead of freezing the surface as he intended, the grass hummed beneath him, small gusts of golden air whirred around his staff before dissipating. And what was left was another patch of fresh green grass climbing up from the ground.

"What?" He gasped, kneeling down to inspect it further, "How-" he was cut short by a pair of large pointy antlers jutting into his side. Confusion and fear consumed him as he rebounded off of the ground and shot up into air. Not quick enough though, for before he could get out of reach Thanies transformed. He grew even larger than before, sprouting thick fur and a long snout full of teeth. He was a truly fearsome thing, a large white wolf now with his jaws wrapped around Jack's leg. He slammed the winter sprite down to earth and released him with a snarl. The beast towered over Jack, breathing hot air into his face.

_'What are you doing here?'_ A deep throaty voice sounded from inside of his head. Jack shivered in terror, grasping his staff and shooting a powerful blast of ice at the creature's face. He heard a menacing laugh, haunting almost as the air thawed and the beast remained unscathed.

_'This forest is full magic, it is a dangerous place for those who bare an unwelcome presence...'_ The voice spoke silently, Jack couldn't remember a time he was more afraid.

"I-I was just, I-I didn't know-" The throaty chuckle interrupted his scattered explanation.

_'I am my master's eyes while she sleeps, I am to guard these woods from danger...'_ The voice paused for a moment while the wolf narrowed his eyes at the boy. _'She holds favor with you. For that reason alone I will spare your life. But know this... The moment you jeopardize her safety, I'll sink my teeth into your soft belly and revel in it while you scream... Your powers are useless in this forest boy. Do not disturb my master's resting place again.'_ The beast dripped drool from his massive jowls, a deep growl rumbling from his throat. Jack gulped, all of the magic and wonder gone from his heart, replaced with a dreadful fear that ran like ice in his veins... The beast huffed, stepping over him and stalked away into the darkness of the trees.

Jack began breathing once more after what seemed like an eternity, huffing and gasping. His heart felt as though it were going burst and he looked one final time at the small hill before bursting into the air, flying far away as quickly as the wind would take him. There were gashes in his leg and bruises on his rib cage.

"How am I going to explain this one?" He grumbled to himself, North was going to kill him! Why couldn't he do anything right? Now that the fear had passed he felt the infuriation fill his body. He was trembling with it by the time he reached the pole, 'why would she keep such a nasty mutt around if she hates violence so much?' He ground his teeth... And how was that animal able to change his form... The world was a darker place than he thought, and by far more complicated. What was he thinking getting into this mess?  
He wanted to erase it all and go back to living in a world of joy, a world full of snow days and laughter and wonder. But the reality of it all was there were other forms of magic that were more powerful than any could ever imagine, and Persephone was not the only one who wielded them...

The large wolf now lay beside her resting place, still salivating over the taste of blood lingering on his tongue. He panted, whined and wrestled against the craving. She trusts him, she was the one who gave him his powers... He couldn't betray her... And yet with all the rational thoughts buzzing through his mind his eyes still dilated... And his pulse beat madly inside of his ears... It had been nearly 400 years since his last incident... He couldn't break that. He couldn't betray her trust again. He blinked his eyes rapidly, glancing at the small flower that now sat daintily on the hill where the boy's staff had touched before pounding off into the woods.

* * *

**Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? Ps: I know it's kind of short! *Runs away* I'm sorry!**


	6. A Misunderstood Heart

**Whew! Two chapters in one day :) So I lied, the first born four will be described in the next chapter! This chapter explains Thanies mostly, because I love wasting your time with enriching detail and character background. It makes the story more tangible in my opinion :) To all of my faithful reviewers... I LOVE YOU! I love all of my followers and favorite-ers and reviewers. Lastly I have given a song to Thanies, if you go to youtube type in; City of the Fallen- Name Above All Names. It think the bittersweet violins help explain his heart's conflict in a magical sort of way. **

* * *

Time passed slowly for Jack even though winter was there to keep him busy. Thoughts of the rumbling beast never left his mind and prevented him from returning to Persephone. Did she actually want him to return to her? Jack couldn't tell if her last words to him were playful banter or an open invitation... Even if she was expecting him there how could he return to those woods? He wouldn't, not while that great beast still skulked in the trees... What was he? The image of his beady black eyes still haunted him. He shuddered despite the fact that he was always cold, kicking his staff up into air. He caught the breeze and soared off towards Jamie's home, it had been awhile since he'd seen his clever friend. Perhaps he could ease some his tension, if anything it would kill time while he waited for spring.

Thanies lingered in the darkness of the trees as spring approached, ever ashamed of himself and the beast that lingered in his heart. How could he face Persy like this? In the six hundred years she had graced his life he remained diligent in maintaining his peaceful form, and when it became to much for him to bare he could leave her. He could run far away and release all of the pent up agony and self loathing, he could run it all out of him once every few centuries. He had been trapped in this body for two agonizing months and he would miss the birth of spring because of it...

For the first thing that Persy should see after awakening from her slumber to be him, in such an awful state, would be the worst way to start off the season. Persy had not seen him in his beast like state since she granted him his peaceful body and offered him a place by her side in exchange for his obedience. He had been a ruthless killer before her, born from an evil rage and placed into existence with an insatiable hatred. He was placed here during the dark ages by a man who craved fear, lived off of it. He killed any and all who may have crossed his path. His infamy spread across the globe and he was even put into stories... But he secretly longed for peace, for a cure to this unending anger that drove his heart mad.

Persephone offered that to him after the man who created him wast defeated and cast into the shadows. She found him quivering in his den, surrounded by bodies with his mind hovering on the edge of sanity. She spoke to him in such a loving manner, as if she could see into his tired heart. He was bitter as always, threatening her with his body. He even attempted attacking her, but that's what changed everything. She sent forth an explosion of light and sent him cartwheeling back, but from that light came the gift of language... Words formed in his mind and he could understand her when she spoke to him and he in turn could speak telepathically.

He was so awed by this alone, he now had a form of expression other than spilling blood to soothe his angry heart. She told him she could take away all of his pain and anger and replace it with wisdom and love. He remembered being unsure at first, anger was all he knew. But in the end he accepted her gift, and his raw and angry heart felt as though it had been dipped in a cool soothing balm. All of the ugliness was wiped clean, and from it sprang forth a different burning. For he now loved this woman with every ounce of his being for releasing him. To this day he loved her still, he would die before a scratch landed on her earthy colored skin.  
He was forever loyal, and because of that Persephone granted him a peaceful form. All of his misdeeds were forgiven by her and he eventually fell into myth amongst the humans. He was able to live in peace and take comfort in life by her side, and her side alone. How could he show his face to her now, why could he not change his form back? He longed for her soothing words, for her ringing laughter and the life she brought with her... She was due to awaken any day now... What was he to do?

Awareness always comes first... Then a restless quaking... Then her mind forms word... And her limbs become aware of their attachment... Her arms moved, slowly at first... A gathering energy forms... And she is once again alive to the world.  
She burst from her resting place, stretching her fluid wings out long and wide as she inhaled her first breath of the stale forest air. Her body took a solid shape moments later and she laughed loudly, the forest came alive with the sound. Birds began chirping and the rushing sound of water tinkled nearby. She looked around excitedly, her smile fading as she realized she was alone.

"Thanies?" She called out to him, for in their six centuries he had never missed an awakening. He loved burgeoning spring, the reason for thier very existence... Fear gutted her, was their an evil that claimed him while she slept?

"Thanies!" She yelled into the woods, frantically searching the darkness in the trees for any trace of him. She noticed then the small flower at the base of her hill. A brilliant white anemone with a purple center... What did this mean...? She was about to take to the air in search of her dearest companion, but a deep throaty voice stopped her.

"I am here Persephone..." She stopped a moment and sighed heavily as the fear left her heart.

"Well what are you waiting for you silly beast? You nearly scared me into death!" She laughed lightly, but stopped when he did not return her humor.

"I can not. I must leave you for now my friend." Her momentary comfort was erased by his chilly tone.

"But you must Thanies, it is spring time now and I am here. Let me comfort you, if it is the darkness has troubled your heart in my absence I will soothe it..." She cooed.

"You can not soothe me at this point dear Persy. I am lost..." He throaty voice cracked in despair. He hid still in the darkness of the trees, to ashamed to face her.

"Thanies I have seen you in far worse condition than you could ever possibly be now... Come to me, trust in me. You know I would never judge you, my most faithful companion. Come to me..." She openly begged him now, and far be it from him to disobey his master's wishes... He took tentative steps, lowering his head as he approached the rim of light she stood in... He took a deep breath and entered into her vision.  
She sighed internally at the sad state of her long time friend, his eyes cast down and his long hair in mats. He stopped there at the edge, refusing to look up at Persephone. Her heart welled up in sadness for her friend. She floated over noiselessly and embraced him, placing her arms around his massive head. She sent light flowing into his mind, into his heart. She sent her love, her reasoning and her empathy into him, watching as his eyes softened. He let out a long sigh, relaxing in her embrace and all of it's comfort. His heart weighed less and less as she stood caressing his cheeks. But his form did not waver, his fur whitened and untangled but his body would not return to the peaceful form she gifted to him so long ago...

"There is a darkness, Thanies, that is covering this earth, it is out of your control. Much like the Earth's sickness, but I swear to you my friend, I will defeat this shadow and you will know peace again. We will both know peace again..." She released her embrace and stared into eyes, "But we must first meet with the guardians, they will tell us of the news they have learned. And then spring will come to these northern continents, and then Thanies, then we will have our revenge..." Thanies looked into her eyes, stunned to find them filled with intense anger.

The enemies of this world would be sorry, for when Persephone wanted something, it was almost always so...

"Come, we are off to the warren." She spoke as if this were a normal invitation!

"Persy, I can no-" She turned suddenly, looking deep into his eyes with an unwavering determination.

"But you will my love, I can not do this alone." She cupped her hands beneath his jowl, "I need you with me Thanies, I must admit I am frightened. As my closest friend you must join me, for you give me strength in these unnatural times." She petitioned him with her words. Of course he would go, he would follow her into the fiery depths of hell if it came to it.

"Your frosty little friend will not like it..." That caught her attention, her heart fluttered momentarily,

"Jack? What could he have possibly done to earn your disapproval?" She chuckled lightly.

"He approached your resting place... He is crafty, I only spared him for your sake Persy." She gasped lightly, glancing at the single white flower that adorned her bedding.

"What? He followed us? He is more foolish than I thought... You didn't hurt him did you? He is and innocent boy Thanies, no older than three hundred..." Thanies sighed, she would not like his answer.

"I warned him of course... He will have a scar from it. I did not harm him much, my goal was only to scare him away, to discourage his return." She chuckled, much to his surprise.

"It is nothing I can not mend Thanies... Now come, time is frittering away and we must reach the Warren..." He nodded,

"To the Warren..."

* * *

**I hope Jack forgives easily! Thanies is just misunderstood! He tries his best bless his heart. Update soon-ish! Got work and stuff :P**


	7. Healing Hands

**Kay I lied again, the first born four will be described some time or another. I get so wrapped up in details and before I know it I've got a 2,500 word chapter... To avoid dragging it on any further I'll end this where I ended it lol. Hope you lurve it!**

* * *

Persephone opted out of flying, taking a comfortable place on Thanies' back. They rode out of their enchanted forest in long powerful strides towards one of Bunny's secret tunnels that he built for her in particular. He told her,

"The warren will always be open to you Persephone, as long as we live nothing will ever change that." She smiled, how she loved Bunnymund. He loved her too, as one loves a higher being, with respect and loyalty.  
Thanies panted from beneath her, running at a blinding pace. They ripped through the forest and onto the open plains in little more than a blur. She secretly loved it, all of this raw, animalistic power. It held it's own form of beauty against the peaceful and silent runs through the woods in his kirin body. She loved both sides of this creature, who doted upon her every whim. They approached the foothills now, whizzing through them to the base of the mountain where the tunnels secret entrance hid in cave disguised as a crag.

Bunny picked a good spot for it, there was no civilization around for hundreds of miles, no one around who could spot them running. No one who would ever find it even if they actively searched for it. Thanies didn't slow as they reached the opening of the cave, he bolted into it, secretly enjoying the rush of it all. The darkness surrounded them for a split second until Persy lit up like an ambient underwater night-light, guiding his eyes away from obstacles. His pants echoed off of the stony walls as they squeezed through the tunnel into the heart of the mountain where the small tunnel lay with a faint light shining through.

"Take a deep breath Thanies" He obeyed breathing deeply in until his body felt like air itself. He almost floated down into the tunnel, he realized seconds later that they had no solid form. He was running as the wind did, silently, invisibly. They continued to pound through the tunnel until they were met with the other end. They shot into dazzling light, a meadow forming moments later. The sunlight settled around them as Thanies exhaled and was returned to a solid state, huffing and puffing from the long run.

She smiled at the sight of the warren, this was the motherland where earth was at it's richest state. She climbed off of Thanies, walking up to his head and giving reassuring strokes along his strong jaw bones. He gave small unassured whines between pants, for the last thing he wanted was to offend Persephone's guardians. Surely the sight of a great white wolf in this Bunny's lair were enough to frighten and insult.  
Persephone read his thoughts and walked into the center of the Warren's green meadow, placing her hand into the grass and dragging it up and up until a large trunk grew and sprouted long spindly branches. She spread her wings over it until the tree stretched and delicate pink blossoms bloomed forth. The end product was a stunningly perfect tree that crowned in a neat semi circle...

"A peace offering" She huffed, slapping her hands together as if to knock invisible dust from them. Thanies marveled at it, the sun leaked through the trees branches and splayed beautifully in abstract patterns on the eccentric green grass. A lovely edition to the meadow indeed.

"What's this?" Bunny's voice bubbled happily from across the meadow, he sprung over to her. Staring up in awe at the thousands of pale pink flowers."A gift from Thanies and myself." Bunny looked confused for a moment, the smile fading from his face.

"Thanies?" His vision zoomed over to the large white wolf bearing Persephone's scent, "Crikey!" He jumped back a few feet, "What's a bloody wolf doing in my warren?" Persephone shot him a warning glance as he reached instinctively for his boomerangs.

"Thanies is my dearest friend Bunny, my protector and my strength. If you insult him then you insult me twice over." He gave her questionable glance, "You know I would never bring harm your way, so relax your racing heart. He wouldn't harm a fly." She chuckled over her shoulder at him. Thanies was laying in the grass, offering his flattened ears in peace. Bunny relaxed his arms but was till staring wide eyed at the giant beast in his meadow.

"Come over here Thanies." She asked politely, he of course obliged. Rising slowly and making his was over to the two with careful steps. He sat in the grass next to his master, lowering his head into her waiting hand.

"He understands and speaks Bunny, be gentle to his fragile heart. He can not help his form." Bunny softened at her words, he wondered if there was anything she couldn't see. Was she forever this calm and understanding?

"Well, welcome to my warren then mate... I uh, It's a pleasure to have you both." He scratched the back of his head nervously. Thanies bowed his head in return, laying down at his master's side.

"I'll uh, I'll call the rest then. Back in a tick." Bunny hopped away quickly, a nervous twitch in his cottontail. Persephone chuckled, looking over at her mortified friend.

"You must understand the relationship between wolves and rabbits is a delicate one my friend," she chuckled again, "You can't be blamed." She ran her fingers through her silky hair while she waited, it had taken on a curious form of pink, much like the cherry blossoms hovering above her. A great bellow from the Bunny's didgeridoo filled the meadow deafeningly, the sound was so intense the little blossoms on her tree began trembling against it. She found herself struggling against the powerful vibrations, fighting the urge to cover her ears. Thanies was busy doing so already, whining lightly.  
After an eternity the deep bass rumbling stopped, and Bunny promptly returned to them. He was clearly out of breath, and still a bit edgy but managed a smile nonetheless.

"Anytime now, love. That's a lovely shade of color." He remarked running a paw through her pale pink hued locks. She chuckled,

"I may just keep it, It's growing on me." They passed the time beneath the cherry blossom tree chatting mostly about preparations for spring time and Easter, before North arrived. She smiled as a magic portal whizzed open and a cheery looking North came barreling through.

"What is this?" He laughed loudly, "A wolf in the warren?" He gave Bunny a good hard pat on the back. "This is strange meeting Persy, who is your large furry friend?" North loved animals, he always had ever since he could remember. He walked over to the magnificent beast and began scratching his massive head, speaking to him in a strangely pitched voice. Thanies rolled his eyes dramatically, how humiliating...

"North, my dear," She chuckled, "He is vastly intelligent and speaks like you and I. And he is a rather proud creature, if you please..." North promptly removed his hand and smiled,

"Eh hehe... Sorry my friend." Thanies snorted and shook his head free of his rough scratches. Tooth came whizzing down through one of the tunnels then, bringing three small hummingbird like faeries with her. She flitted around Persy and Thanies before landing beside North.

"Well who is this?" She exclaimed, smiling at the doe eyed canine before her. He was quite pretty to look at, tall and white with golden eyes. He could be a god himself.

"Tooth this is Thanies, he is my right hand and confidant. He means no harm here." She smiled sweetly at the creature. Of course he didn't mean any harm, such a sweet thing like him!

"Woooohooooo!" They were all interrupted from their thoughts as the one and only Jack Frost came barreling out one of the tunnels, bringing a chilly gust of wind with him. His good cheer vanished from his face when he spotted the vicious beast that attacked him in the woods. The gash on his leg had healed into a thick, gnarly scar which still hurt him. He landed hard next to Bunny, his face full of anger.

"What is that thing doing here?" His voice was cold as ice as was his expression. Thanies gave a throaty chuckle, laying down once more by his master's side. What an arrogant boy... He thought. Persy was first to answer Jack while the others looked on in bewilderment.

"Do not harbor hatred Jack, I ordered Thanies to accompany me here." He glared at the beast next to her, the wolf stared back deviously. "It is your own fault you were attacked little sprite. But here he is a dignitary just as you and I, not a protector. So you needn't fear." North gasped,

"When were you attacked? You made no mention of this." Jack ignored North's question, staring fiercely at the grinning wolf. Persy placed a hand on Thanies' neck, quietly hushing him,

"Jack followed us to my resting place unbeknownst of the consequences. He entered my clearing which is strictly off limits." She smiled lightly at the boy, "Thanies was only doing his job of protecting me. He could have killed him, which is the penalty, but he didn't. Jack you must understand that duties are duties and Thanies is diligent in them. I am sorry you were hurt." He scoffed at her, kicking his staff up onto his shoulders. She approached him then, all smiles and light as she usually was and placed hand against his outer thigh where the gash was. Bunny gasped at the spectacle watching as wisps of light formed around the tear in his trousers. She removed her hand and met the eyes of the shocked guardians.

"You see? All is well now." Jack was blushing madly, but the scar was gone completely and his pants were mended. "Now where is Sandy?"She asked, smiling innocently at the four guardians who all stared back at her with their mouths slightly agape...

* * *

**Another eh chapter, more action to follow. The neutral explanatory part is out of the way now we can get down to it. Earth and Persy are running out of time.**


	8. The Cryptic Moon

**Whew! This took me longer than I thought, plus I aggravated my back injury and have been sleeping off the pain meds haha. But I'm back in the game now! Aaaand I've found out that my beautiful, amazing, wonderful, spectacular readers have been SUGGESTING my story to others! Omg! I don't why that tickles me so but it does! You guys rock :) Hope this lives up to your expectations!**

* * *

Sandy was already there, in time to witness the little spectacle too. He had never seen the pale boy such a vivid red color. Nor was Persy behaving like herself, she seemed almost playful and her hair was pink! Sandy smiled at the two, already aware of what was going on here. He tugged on North's pants, waving when North looked down.

"Ahem, Sandy is here. Now we get to business." North gave Jack a pointed look. The poor boy was mortified, his cheeks burning hot from her touch still. Persy settled down, regaining composure for the news they were about to give her. She wound around Thanies before settling down next to him. North looked at her gravely, the very little news that they had for her wasn't promising.

"Persy, Sandy tells us he has seen strange occurrences around the globe. Great patches of Earth lay in ruin. They are dark patches, void of life. It would seem almost as if a great fire had burned the land and scarred it black." Persy caught her breath.. "There are four that we have discovered, ranging in size. We can find no connections between them, and therefore can not predict where another may pop up..." Sandy stared sadly at the deflated spirit before him, clutching onto a great white beast.

She looked up towards Jack, her expression one of unfathomable sadness. And Jack returned her stare, longing to reach out to her, to feel that warm buzz run through his fingertips. He wanted more than anything to make her smile, to give her his strength... He had only known her for a short time, but he was even willing to give up his life... Persy had that affect on most who knew her though...

"Have we any word on who is responsible?" She returned her eyes to North, who shook his head sadly, "We have circled the globe many times trying to catch the event as it happened. But we can see nothing." Persephone sighed, it was so much worse than she could have thought.

"My friends, this problem is out of your hands. There is a darkness lurking here that even you can not fight. I must go to Artemis, I must gather the founding four... A thing which has not been done since we were put here on this earth..." Jack was confused... Founding four?

"Who?" He blurted without thinking, Persephone glanced at him with a dry sort of humor scrawled across her face.

"The first born four darling. We were the first living breathing entities brought into this world. We are nature, time, life, and death. And it us who keep this world spinning as you know it to." Persy watched Jack think about that, his face slightly scrunched in concentration. She dared think it cute. "Death is responsible for the care of this world's mortals after they pass on. Time spins this world, he keeps the balance and is responsible for all aging. Life watches over this world, he grants life.." She looked towards her guardians "And immortality... He is the main founder, and the one whom you affectionately refer to as the man in the moon." Jack gasped...

"His name is Artemis, and I must go and see him. My guardians, until I return to you, keep away from this threat." She looked at Jack alone now, locking her eyes onto his, "Lest you fall where I can not catch you..." A small tear wound it's way down her cheek as she started away. She did not turn to say a farewell as per her usual, only walked determinedly out of the warren with a silent Thanies at her side. She jumped onto his back and then they were off, pounding up the tunnel and back into the real world. How quickly things have turned around, she was ecstatic for springtime only hours ago, and now she had barely enough time to recollect her thoughts in preparation for this evil...

North let out a lengthy troubled sigh, longing for his wooden pipe and tobacco. He focused his attention now to the pale boy standing next to bunny.

"What is this about disturbing Persy's resting place?" Jack sighed, he knew this was coming.

"Look North I-" Jack didn't have time to finish, North had him by the shoulders and was shaking him lightly.

"You. Must. Be. Careful with your actions Jack Frost!" North was dead serious as he looked into Jack's startled eyes. "She is a god! Your actions towards her, innocent or not, can have dire consequences. Not just for you, but for the world. Do not go playing games with Gods so lightly, for their rules are different from ours. Though we all love Persy dearly, it is wise to keep our distance." Bunny nodded at Jack in confirmation. He shook his shoulders free of North's grip, scowling lightly at the much larger guardian.

"Why should I keep my distance? She doesn't seem so different from us. Don't you think she wants friends too? It has to get lonely sometimes, I was here for 300 years before I had a friend," He paused, letting the other guardians absorb their guilt for a moment, "I can't even imagine thousands of years of that sort of loneliness." North shook his head, growing irritated,

"Jack they aren't built like we are built, as I said before, their rules are different. She is charged with a very heavy responsibility, she has no time for childish antics, no time for friends or lovers." His eyes bore down on Jack momentarily, he blushed lightly in response. "She is much like the tide, or the clouds in the sky. Here one moment and then gone the next." He sighed, "I am saying this because I don't want to see you hurt. You are to mischievous for own good sometimes." He gave the boy a small pat before nodding at the others, and then he dispatched without another word, blasting open a portal and disappearing in a flash.

The others looked on at Jack nervously now while he scowled at the ground. They didn't understand what the loneliness felt like. They couldn't know until they experienced it for three centuries with no answers to the endless questions. He met their concerned gazes and scoffed, taking off with the breeze up one the Warren's tunnels. They would never understand...  
Thanies stopped at the edge of their wood huffing and puffing and salivating from the heat of the run. Persy had not spoken to him the entire trip back, he could guess why. She hopped down from his back and approached his face.

"Thanies, do what you see fit for now but stay safe while doing so. This is a critical time my friend, I can not lose you." She gave a long, gentle stroke down his neck.

"It has been over six hundred years Persephone, and I have kept to your side for nearly all of them. I will not abandon you now." She kissed his closed eyes and whispered a soft "I love you" before taking up her wings and blasting off of the ground. Thanies blinked against the debris and watched as she soared higher and higher until she was no longer visible. "You must keep your head up master, for light cuts through shadow every time." He knew she heard him all the way up where she was, and with that he stuck his nose to the ground and began searching for a trail.

Persy climbed high up into the atmosphere until she could go no further for the oxygen was so thin it made her head spin. She circled the globe quickly and found the moon hanging over the seventh continent in it's half stage. Artemis spotted her and began pulling her up closer, surrounding her with a protective barrier against the coldness of space. She lit up to an interesting blue silver hue, glowing brighter as he pulled her closer until finally she stopped. She could see the Earth behind her, she could see a jagged spot of black scarring the third and sixth continent, the other was hidden on the other side of the globe.

"I know why you come here Persephone." A soft whispery voice filled the small bubble she was in. "I have seen it as well... It is disturbing." The whispery voice paused and all Persephone could do was stare in awe at the pale surface of the moon while at the same time feeling the utter dread of his news. A strange combination indeed.

"Artemis, my strength weakens daily. I can not defeat this evil on my own, we must call the others here..." She felt and invisible hand give her silver-pink hair a gentle stroke,

"They can not come to our aid Persy. Their duties bind them to where they are... We must fight alone." She gasped, her heart skipping a beat. So the world rested on two shoulders alone? How was she supposed to do this?

"But why Artemis? The earth is their home as well!"

"No Persy, they are off taking care of things much larger than the Earth. It is our sole charge to care for this planet. I will do all I can to assist you, but you have the powers capable of defeating this beast. You need only to tap into them... You must be quick in preparation though my child. For the beast that you seek grows stronger everyday. He hides in the shadows, feeding off of the poison the humans create. Do not go seeking him Persy, for you will not find him. He will emerge soon enough to reek havoc on this planet. When he emerges I will send a message, follow my shadow and you will find him." Persy was confused, he was giving her to much information at once and her frazzled mind could not take it in. Why was the moon always so cryptic?

"Spring is running late my child. Go now and cover the earth in all that is good and green and be ready every second to answer my call. Rest assured that I will be watching over you, when you feel as if your strength is failing you then call on me and I will lend you mine." She began drifting away from him then, back to the Earth's surface.

"Wait, Artemis I don't understand!" Signs and shadows and doomsday and a dark creature... Artemis silenced her then, humming a comforting tune in his whispery voice. She resorted to silence then, crying softly until she reached the surface of the earth once more. Artemis had placed her gently at the opening of her forest where she lay for awhile, letting herself succumb to the fear grief if only for a short time. She had a responsibility to this earth after all, and not even the potential end of the world could halt them.

Jack watched from the trees where he had been waiting for her return for hours. From the looks of it the meeting did not go well, she lay deflated on the ground crying softly. He glanced around nervously for the great white beast before silently descending from the trees. He walked over to where she lay with her head in her arms, placing a chilly hand on her shoulder.

"Persy?" ...

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be pretty fluffy peeps. Just warning you... **


	9. Tease

**This took FOREVER to write and balance and make sense of. I hope it isn't confusing... I know it's a little short readers but I've been feeling pretty under the weather lately. I'll update withing the week but know that I'm going through some stuff and I love you all for respecting that :) So without further adieu, here is ch 9!**

* * *

She gasped lightly, sitting up straight at the sight of none other than Jack Frost. "Jack!" She wiped her tears away quickly before looking into his eyes. He smiled sweetly, grabbing her hand and offered it a reassuring squeeze.

"What's the matter? What happened?" He helped her stand up on her feet, earning a thankful smile from her soft pink lips. She ruffled up the billowy white fabric of her dress, shaking it free of tangles before speaking.

"No one can help me Jack. Artemis is bound to his form, and death and time can not be taken from their responsibilities... I'm on my own in this fight." She had abandoned her sorrow in the face of this sprite and turned instead to courage. "I will fight this as hard as I can when the time comes, but until then springtime must come to the northern continents." She let out a sigh and then smiled once more to sooth Jack's withered expression.

"I will fight Persy, the earth is my home too." She cupped her hand around his sculpted jaw bone, feeling brave about it. She hushed him with her eyes, silenced his silly notion of throwing his life away. Jack froze and thawed under her touch, the familiar warmth spread throughout his thin frame accompanied by the buzzing energy. She chuckled at the sweetness of the situation.

"Come Jack, springtime is waiting and I would very much like an escort." She winked before taking up her wings. Jack laughed, whizzing up after her on the chilly wind. The boy was quick, very quick. He could almost keep up in fact . She spread out long and wide and dipped into the earth. Jack gasped, fearing her sudden disappearance for a moment until she sprang up again bringing vibrant green grass along with her. She would dive in and out much like dolphins do in the ocean. And all around them green grass and wild flowers sprung up wherever her fluid wings touched.

She shot up suddenly, spinning and spreading her wings out farther. She welded into the spindly branches of the trees and pulled life out of them. Leaves sprung forth in every direction, green swathing the countryside and her laughter ringing through the hills. Jack was nearly floored with awe, he had never seen springtime in action. She shot in front him suddenly, surrounding him once more and winding around him again and again until she shot forward sending him in a spiral towards the clouds. He laughed whole heartedly, whizzing upwards in dizzying circles. He regained composure and shot after her once more, the laughter never ceasing.

They traveled like this all over the globe until she reached a scarred black patch of earth. Persy had been dreading this moment, seeing it up close. She slowed, the laughter gone from her heart now. The black patch spread out for miles and reeked of something bitter and dead. She hovered for a moment, glancing over at Jack for reassurance. He gave her a nod before descending slowly. She followed suit until her bare feet touched the blackened earth. She felt the tears welling up again, suddenly overcome with remorse.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered quietly to the earth, placing her palm against the barren soil and pulling up. No life sprang up though, nothing but dust... She tried again, giving out a small cry. Her energy seemed to leave her then, the desperate earth attempting to suck up what life it could get. She gasped, clutching her heart. Jack grabbed her free wrist at once and flew up into the air as soon as he figured out what was happening. He supported her waist and carried her farther away from the evil scarred patch.

"Set me by the trees." She gasped, clutching onto the fridged hood of his jacket. He obliged, placing her gingerly on the green earth, beneath the now thick canopy of leaves. She lay still on the earth, looking up towards the green canopy and Jack grew worried for a moment. She took a deep breath then and all of the trees began humming quietly until she exhaled once more. Jack looked around as the trees swayed in a way that made them seem alive.

"How inconvenient..." She mumbled, sitting up. Jack helped her, kneeling beside her and placing a gentle hand behind her shoulders. 'The boy

is feeling brave today' She thought while smiling up at him. Jack found himself ensared in her gaze as the diamond cut irises threw jagged fractals of light onto his pale skin. She smirked lightly, the young ones were so very easy to capture. Every mortal man she had come across had been taken with her outer appearance, but Jack was one of the few who looked past it. She felt he could see into her sometimes, like he cared about her well-being, it was a welcome change from the distant love of her other companions. Thanies was all she had for six hundred years, before that she was alone for the most part.

"Thanies..." She muttered aloud, she had not seen him while covering the globe... She was tired though, and it wasn't an uncommon occurrence for Thanies to go missing from time to time.

"Hmm?" Jack questioned while staring up at the sky now, a welcome distraction from her dazzling gaze. She shook her head in response.

"I would like to rest a moment if you don't mind... This is a lovely place to do just that." She wasn't lying, they had ended up in a small opening where sun could peek through the trees and throw small golden shapes in the lush green grass. There were small patches of wild flowers that grew near Persephone, they bloomed facing her he noticed.

"What, you're sleepy already?" He teased, releasing her shoulders and letting her drift down into grass. She admitted to being flashy about it... She placed her arms above her head and sighed heavily, causing her chest to rise and fall quickly. She curled her legs up next to her, twisting her form into a more provocative position and smiling when the boy gulped.

"Indeed, very sleepy... I want to thank you Jack Frost, you saved my life back there." She smiled suggestively up at the boy who had his eyes glued nervously to her form..

"I-I wouldn't say save, hehe. Just helping you out-" She sat up quickly and touched the tip of her nose to his so very lightly it felt almost as if a whisp of air had brushed it. He gulped the final part of his sentence down, shaking lightly at the sight of her lips so close to his he could almost feel them.

"You're to modest you silly sprite... Wake me soon?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him and her breath was sweet like nectar and fresh strawberries as it brushed across his chilly skin. She took his stunned silence as a yes and she drifted doawn softly into the grass once more, pushing her chest up in a luxurious stretch before settling into the warmth of the fresh grass. Jack stared dumbly at her now, the elegant curves of her body beneath the thin white material covering her torso blended so perfectly. He blushed madly and turned his gaze to the sky again... He never had feeling for a woman before, and her little trick she just pulled was the closest he had ever come to a kiss... He sat perplexed and bothered as she lay sleeping next to him... What a tease! He thought scrunching up his nose at her, but he could never be angry with her.. No, never angry...

* * *

**She's a man eater! Not really :) She's just Persy... HOW WAS IT? *Hides under pillow* I was nervous about writing this!**


	10. Forbidden Fruit

**Omg friends, the week I've had! In laws and end of the world and seven people in one apartment and no privacy! :O But all is returning to normal now for a short while so here is the chapter :) Let me know what you think lovlies! There's nothing more that I enjoy than your feedback.**

* * *

Jack watched her doze lightly, smiling when stirred and sighed then settled back down into slumber. Did she always sleep this much? He passed the time by picking the small white flowers that grew around them and placing them gently in her hair. Soon she was covered in them, smiling contentedly as she snoozed the afternoon away. Jack soon joined her, laying on his back with his hands behind his head. He dozed off in the warmth of the sun for a moment. Waking when she made small noises, worried noises and her small frame was quivering.

Dreams stirred inside of Persy's head, dark dreams filled with black ooze and long spikes and death... An incredible absence from her being, a hollowness that rang through her empty shell until she withered away completely...  
Jack watched her as she slept, her thin eyebrows knitting together and those delicate pink lips puckered and grimaced. He moved a strand of hair from her face, and contemplated what she could be dreaming of. He grew worried at the short rapid breaths she took and decided maybe it was best to wake her now. He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently,

"Persy?" He mumbled quietly into her ear, "Wake up sleepy head." She shuddered and bubbled beneath his cool grip before releasing an unworldly roar. She shot up, locking his wrist in her hand and bearing her teeth at him before realising she was no longer in a dream... Jack nearly screamed, her eyes were an inky black with no trace of white and her form billowed like a dark storm cloud before him.  
Her eyes widened slightly in recognition before they returned to their normal diamond cut irises, the black ink draining away from them. "Jack..." She released his wrist from her vice like grip and placed her hand on his cheek instead. "I'm sorry... I, I was dreaming of... troubling..." She trailed off, turning instead to face the sky. The sun was setting and the clouds were pink and orange above them. Jack eyed her warily before asking,

"What did you dream of Persy?" She turned her troubled gaze to Jack, her eyes were wide and full of fear. Something had obviously gotten to her, she was quivering before him and opened her mouth several times to answer only to snap it shut again. She took a deep breath, looking down at the ground that seemed to crumble away beneath her. She looked up at him again with something more than fear... Some terrible sadness and longing... and guilt lingered in her glittering stare. Jack felt a nervous itch creeping up his spine as she finally spoke,

"My death..." Jack inhaled sharply before pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her. They had known eachother for only a small time, but he knew there was no going back. Sometimes your heart betrays you like that, lets down it's wall without your mind's permission. Persephone had burst into his heart like the sun bursts through the clouds and no matter what the other guardians said he wouldn't let distance come between them.

"Shhhh..." Jack cooed in her ear, he snuggled his nose into her fragrant pink hair that still had remnants of small white flowers in it. "I won't let anything happen to you..." He whispered into her hair, running his hand through it. She pulled back to look into his eyes, this little sprite who unlocked a secret joy in her ancient heart and brought sparkle back into her eyes. It was the moment they realized the profound respect and admiration they had for eachother had blossomed into something more. Something Persephone was to proud to admit just yet. She, the goddess of spring, falling for a young winter sprite... The heavens must be laughing at her.

"Jack... You mustn't risk yourself. This monster, wherever it may be, is far more powerful than you could even imagine." He shook his head,

"It's too late for that Persy, your stuck with me." He pulled up the corners of his pale pink lips in a warm smile. She sighed, there was no wisdom in youth, she would not be able to convince the boy otherwise. So she embraced him instead and secretly relished the comfort of it. She sighed then, taking no comfort in the rising shadows that stretched along the little meadow where they rested. She decided to keep moving until the moon rose, though once more there was little to be done even under Artemis' watchful eyes. It was a waiting game.

What sense that made, she thought bitterly, cowering in the dark waiting for the evil to come to them. But Artemis knew better than she the mechanics of the situation... So she would obey and attempt to carry on as she normally did during her seasons. She would travel the Earth and bring life and light. She would decorate fields with poppies and daisies, she would converse with the ancient redwoods and frolic in the cool seas.  
She would even sometimes visit the other entities while they idly passed time. There was the ancient old whale by the name of Poseidon. He was the size of four long naval vessels and with the swish of his enormous tail could cause towering waves and earthquakes. There were in fact many entities on this world, Persephone never cared much for their company though. They were younger than she and arrogant, they appear from human tendencies. Anger, love, lust, jealousy, greed, war... They were celebrated as Gods ages ago, placed into mythology and worshipped. But they had a habit of getting into mischief, this was why Persephone kept her distance. Besides, they were no gods, only beings born from energies. The first born four were the true gods in the sense of the word, they are the balance...

She sighed into the cold fabric of his hoodie and pulled out his arms. She had become lost in her thoughts to long as darkness had fallen completely around them. "Come along Jack, we aren't achieving much by staying here..." She spoke gently to him, smiling at the concern glowing lightly in his icy blue eyes. She quietly took up wings and glided up into the sky, hovering just above the tree line. He followed silently and off they flew into the night.  
Jack watched her with sadness and fear. She was silent with her gaze set for straight ahead, she would'nt look at the young pale boy flying below her... She was beginning to realize, slowly, that they couldn't be together even if she longed for nothing more on this earth... Her fate was slowly but surely approaching, and in her heart she felt death's cold grip suffocating the feelings of affection she harbored for the boy. Jack gave a small gulp when she stared down at him with calculating eyes, what was going through her head? He rose higher to her level and gingerly dipped his staff into her finely carved stomach.

Her startled giggles released the tension in his heart and he laughed along with her. She grabbed the boys thin wrist and pulled him into her, wrapping her wings around him and pulling him tightly to her. Jack could liken it to being stuck in the earth's core, surrounded by moving liquid rock and layer upon layer of earth and substance all revolving and rotating around him. And at the center of it all were her diamond cut eyes, glowing brighter than the high noon sun. He found himself out of breath as per usual as she spoke and pulled his face in close.

"I'm so confused Jack..." She whispered. His breath was hitched up in his chest and his lips parted slightly from the heat of her breath on his face. She dipped her thumb under his jaw and without warning pressed her lips into his. He froze under the brand new sensation, her impossibly soft mouth molding into his. The incredible burst of energy through his core, it was different from Persephone's gentle buzzing energy. This was a roaring beast inside his gut that clawed at his heart and made it ache for her so.

He leaned into her, pressing his flushed cool body against her smoldering one. They remained kissing, moving their mouths against one another's for what seemed like an eternity. Jack felt light headed almost when they parted, he opened his eyes to find she still had them closed. The world around him was all dazzling light and swirling as she gripped him tightly, she pushed her cheek into his sculpted chest and shed a small tear invisible to the dumbfounded sprite.  
"Why must forbidden fruit taste so sweet?" She muttered, pressing her lips into his once more before unfolding her wings from around them and bursting off. Jack could see the sky again, could tell which way was up and which way was down and he shot off like a bullet after her. There truly was no going back now, if the darkness took her then Jack would follow right down into the hands of death itself.

Thanies panted hard, hacking out blood and black ooze. He had to find Persephone... He had to warn his master... He had to... Thanies collapsed hard into the ground, the black gunk filling his lungs further... Master... A small tear fell from his big brown eye before it closed.

* * *

**:'( ...**


End file.
